


Blank Canvas

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian paints a pretty picture on his boss's back with a knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Canvas

Jim’s blood looked so pretty as it pooled in their bed sheets. It was a crimson color, dark like the freshest petals on the first spring rose. Sebastian didn’t know what he did to deserve this, to deserve the gorgeous lithe body writhing in need and pain below him being stretched so close to it’s breaking point. He didn’t know what he did to earn Jim’s trust like this. He didn’t question it though. He didn’t question why he could feel tingles in his cock when he pulled the knife through the pale skin, or why he moaned when Jim whimpered.

“You’re doing so good baby.” Sebastian praised, leaning down to nip at his bosses ear. “I’m making you look so pretty.” He could see Jim’s tired smile, they had been at this for a while and he had came twice already. He was so amazing, Sebastian couldn’t even help but adore him.

The blade was dragged in a little spiral across Jim’s lower back. The final piece, he was perfect. Sebastian sat back on his calves and smiled at the intricate little circles and lines, shallow but still deep enough to weep bight red drops of blood. It was so beautiful against the pale canvas. 

“Wanna see how pretty you look boss?” Jim nodded with a little whimper that came from the back of his throat, one that hinted at his utter exhaustion Sebastian would make him soup and tea after this and set him up on the couch. He was so grateful to be given this opportunity.

He picked up his phone and took a quick picture of Jim’s back and showed it to he criminal. “So pretty.”

“You did good Sebastian, you did so good.” Jim praised and leaned up to claim his sniper’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> short but I am proud of it.


End file.
